<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind of Evil Character Descriptions by Silverfox20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461348">Mind of Evil Character Descriptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox20/pseuds/Silverfox20'>Silverfox20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind of Evil Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Descriptions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox20/pseuds/Silverfox20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says. This is the character descriptions for my story Mind of Evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind of Evil Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084724</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind of Evil Character Descriptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are just the character descriptions for the story. The story will be added separately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Auber<br/>
Age: 17<br/>
Height: 5’6”<br/>
Weight: 140 lbs<br/>
Hair Color: Brown<br/>
Eye Color: Brown<br/>
Mother: Nancy Auber<br/>
Father: William Auber<br/>
Pet Cat: Grimm<br/>
Description: He’s confident and adventurous. He likes to go exploring in the woods and abandoned buildings. Drags his best friend Eren with him on his adventures. He’s the extrovert to Eren’s introvert. Has a small friend group that he gives complete trust and loyalty to. Gives his complete trust and loyalty to people until they give him a reason not to. It takes a lot to break his trust, but when it’s gone, it’s hard to get back. Because he gives so much trust he is easily hurt, but because he has so much faith in people, he keeps giving so much trust. His loyalty may come slower but it’s like his trust, once you have it, it’s hard to break. His friend group consists of his best friend Eren and more recently made friends Claire and Anna. when Jack and Eren go exploring, Claire and Anna only join once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Claire Labree<br/>
Age: 16<br/>
Height: 5’2”<br/>
Weight: 115 lbs<br/>
Hair Color: Blond<br/>
Eye Color: Blue<br/>
Mother: Kim Labree<br/>
Father: Michael Labree<br/>
Sister: Becky Labree<br/>
Pet Cats: - Avery<br/>
- Barry<br/>
Description: She has a nice, bubbly personality. Loves animals and volunteers at the local ASPCA. She’s also a part of her school’s environmental club. Moved to the area three months ago. Her best friend is Anna, who she met a couple days after she moved there. Her other friends are Jack and Eren, who she and Anna join on adventures once in a while. She brought Avery with her when she moved and she adopted Barry from the ASPCA she volunteers at.</p><p> </p><p>Anna O’hare<br/>
Age: 17<br/>
Height: 5’4”<br/>
Weight: 125 lbs<br/>
Hair Color: Brown<br/>
Eye Color: Hazel<br/>
Mother: Sarah O’hare<br/>
Father: John O’hare<br/>
Brother: Shawn O’hare<br/>
Sister: Kassidy O’hare<br/>
Pet Dog: Ruby<br/>
Pet Cat: Bones<br/>
Description: She’s more of a tomboy. Kinda like a country girl. She isn’t afraid of anything and is at times braver than Jack. Claire is her best friend. She may only go exploring with the guys once in a while, but when she does she’s not afraid and plunges head first into the darkness. If threatened, she will beat somebody with a pipe.</p><p> </p><p>Eren Valentine<br/>
Age: 16<br/>
Height: 5’5”<br/>
Weight: 135 lbs<br/>
Hair Color: Brown<br/>
Eye Color: Blue<br/>
Mother: Sheila Valentine<br/>
Father: Carl Valentine<br/>
Brothers: -  Roman Valentine<br/>
- Cole Valentine<br/>
Pet Dogs: - Winchester<br/>
- Shadow<br/>
Description: He’s more of an introvert. A little shy and quiet. Jack is his best friend and the extrovert to his introvert. Jack often drags him with him to go exploring. He may be hesitant to go into these spooky places, but he still goes because he knows Jack won’t let anything happen to him. Likes playing video games and sleeping. He’s a night owl, which works out for Jack when he wants to go exploring at night. Whenever Jack wants to hang out he’ll just go over to Eren’s and walk right in. He goes out at night with Jack enough that when his parents can’t find him in the house or his room, they assume he’s out exploring with Jack. His mom will text him to make sure he’s with Jack. His mother isn’t thrilled with the idea that he’s going out at night, but her thinking is that he’s a teenager and he’s gonna do stupid things, at least he’s not going to parties or doing drugs. From a military family, but doesn’t have any desire to join.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm<br/>
Age: 3<br/>
Size/Body Type: Lithe, in shape<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Black, American Shorthair<br/>
Owner: Jack Auber<br/>
Description: Even though his name is Grimm he’s kind of shy and a bit of a loner, but he enjoys pets and cuddles. He doesn’t really approach people, but if they approach him he doesn’t really care or try to scare them away. He prefers the inside but he’ll go and sit on the porch everyday. His favorite spot is the window sill behind the couch. Other animals from the neighborhood go and visit him on the porch. He’s closest with Bones.</p><p> </p><p>Avery<br/>
Age: 4<br/>
Size/Body Type: Chunky but healthy<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Calico, British Shorthair<br/>
Owner: Claire Labree<br/>
Description: He’s Claire’s first cat. He’s been with Claire since he was a kitten. The house is his territory and now that Barry is there he’s trying to assert dominance over Barry. He’s a spoiled cat, demanding pets and cuddles and loves treats. Gets jealous of Barry because he’s the new cat and getting most of Claire’s attention. He’ll swat Barry in the back of the head when he walks by. He’s tolerant of the other pets and animals in the neighborhood. Likes when Anna comes over because she gives him attention and treats.</p><p> </p><p>Barry<br/>
Age: 1.5<br/>
Size/Body Type: Lithe, in shape<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Orange Tabby<br/>
Owner: Claire Labree<br/>
Description: When Claire moved to the area she adopted Barry from the shelter she volunteers at. He’s young and energetic, curious about anything. He loves going outside to explore. Since he loves exploring so much, he tries to follow the humans when they go exploring. A very trusting cat, stuff just tends to roll off his back. Even if Avery gets annoyed by him, he still likes Avery and wants them to get along.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby<br/>
Age: 3<br/>
Size/Body Type: Small<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Brown &amp; white, Jack Russell Terrier<br/>
Owner: Anna O’hare<br/>
Description: She’s very protective of her humans. Little dog that barks a lot. More of an indoor dog, only wanting to go outside when she has to go to the bathroom or when her humans leave. She’s good with friends of the family. She starts going outside more with Bones when more animals go missing. Prefers to stay inside.</p><p> </p><p>Bones<br/>
Age: 4<br/>
Size/Body Type: Lithe, in shape<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Siamese<br/>
Owner: Shawn O’hare<br/>
Description: Shawn, Anna’s brother, is his owner instead of Anna because he wanted a cat and she wanted a dog. Shawn’s away at college and since cats aren’t allowed, Anna’s taking care of Bones. Kind of the de facto leader even if it’s unsaid. The animals go to Grimm about things, but it’s Bones who comes up with the plans and is the leader. Most organized of the group. He’s a very intelligent and meticulous cat. The family took notice of his intelligence and decided to do an experiment. They set up buttons that have recorded words so he can communicate. They started out with a few, but when they realized how smart Bones was, they added more. Bones and Grimm are good friends. He visits Grimm each day when he goes outside.</p><p> </p><p>Winchester &amp; Shadow<br/>
Age: 5<br/>
Size/Body Type: In shape<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Black &amp; brown, Medium coated German Shepherds<br/>
Owners: Roman and Cole Valentine<br/>
Description: They’re from the same litter. Bought by the Valentines for Roman and Cole. Roman and Cole enlisted together, leaving Winchester and Shadow in the care of Eren. Eren takes care of them because his dad wanted him to learn responsibility. They’re trained guard dogs. They’re the biggest animals in the group so they are the protectors. Miss their owners but are slowly warming up to Eren. They see him as a pup that needs to be protected. Like to hang out in the yards because they can protect the house and be outside at the same time. Winchester has a blue collar, Shadow has a red one. Can also be told apart by fur pattern.</p><p> </p><p>Misty<br/>
Age: 3<br/>
Size/Body Type: Lithe, in shape<br/>
Fur Color &amp; Breed: Grey Tabby<br/>
Owner: None<br/>
Description: She’s been a stray her entire life. Born outside. She’s not smart like Bones is, but she’s street smart. Little rough around the edges. She’s not super friendly so she sticks to the edge of the group. Got her name from the people in the neighborhood when they realized she was staying. She sometimes gets food and water from people who leave it out. Some people in the neighborhood like to take care of the strays. The strays know what people actually care for them and which ones to avoid. Claire is one of the people who cares for the strays.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>